<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intern Penny Parker by maybemarvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903039">Intern Penny Parker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemarvel/pseuds/maybemarvel'>maybemarvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penny Parker's Internship [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Adorable Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Genius Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, Interns &amp; Internships, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Smart Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone adopts penny, thats nasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemarvel/pseuds/maybemarvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny Parkers Internship at Stark Industries. What does she get up to? Who does she meet? I know because I wrote it but you don't because you haven't read yet? Why not right? Come find out :)<br/>*Sequel is posted!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penny Parker's Internship [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have 3 different stories I should be completing but no! I decided to start another one! Please enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny weaved her  way through the sea of people of the platform, hopping down the stairs with her head phones in to help block out the craze of New York. She strolled down the streets of the city, enjoying watching snippets of peoples day, making up strangers lives in her head while humming along to her Spotify playlist. She finally slowed down when she was in front of the tallest and most intimidating building in the city. Stark Tower. Even after weeks of her internship she was waiting to wake up or kicked out and fired, so far neither had happened so she was happy to keep her fingers crossed and do what was needed of her.</p><p><br/>
She skipped up the steps, she was early for once but rushing never hurt, so she stepped through the huge glass doors into the lobby that probably cost more than her whole life x10. Penny felt small and out of place in such a large and luxurious room filled with businesspeople in suits and expensive perfume and perfect hair, while she was wearing her usual science pun t-shirt ('<a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/577094139735902634/">be positive no matter watt</a>'),worn black zip-up, jeans that were a size too big and ratty black converse with her hair big and frizzy from the humidity of the train. With a forlorn sigh Penny shook her head as an attempt to chase the thoughts away, put her hair in a quick pony, and made her way over to the receptionist desk. </p><p><br/>
She stood awkwardly by the desk for a few minutes, looking around to see if anyone was coming to help, when she heard a voice behind her say.</p><p><br/>
"Sorry, sorry I thought it was Rachels shift but then I remembered we switched last week! Anyway-Oh! How can I help you dear are you lost?" When she turned around Penny saw a kind looking woman in her mid-30s looking at her worriedly.</p><p><br/>
Blushing, Penny told her,</p><p><br/>
"Oh um no ma'am, I intern here. But every week someone comes down to get me but I'm a bit early so I don't know where to go..." She trailed off awkwardly, smiling sheepishly at the woman which probably made her look even younger than she already did. It was something that happened every week, the person who would come and collect her would look around the lobby expecting a college student, frown because they couldn't see the 'intern', see her and ask her if she was lost. Penny would be lying if she said she wasn't a little annoyed by it. Okay, she was 5'0 and hadn't grown out of her baby face, so what?! Couldn't someone at least give the person who came to get her an accurate description so Penny didn't have to go through the same thing every week? Was it really too much to ask? </p><p><br/>
The woman let out an "Oh!" and chuckled. "So your the intern everyone's talking about! Well its lovely to meet you, but all you have to do is make your way to the elevator, scan your badge and you'll find yourself on the right floor."</p><p><br/>
Penny thought that sounded a bit too easy but also too complicated, were there no buttons? Would someone meet her there? How would she know what to do if she was on the right floor? But instead of voicing these questions and taking up more of this kind women's time, Penny smiled brightly and thanked her.</p><p><br/>
Hesitantly, Penny scanned her badge and stepped into the elevator which, surprisingly, started going up. Now all she had to do was figure out where she was going and why she was needed.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Bruce was not having a good day. First off, he had been woken at 3am by a very insistent and sleep deprived Tony who dragged him down to the lab for a test that blew up everywhere. Then when he had finally convinced Tony to go to bed he was ready to get as much sleep that the universe would let him. He had just shut his eyes when he got an alert from FRIDAY. Apparently the universe didn't want him to have any sleep. So he got back up, for the second time that night and made his way to his computer. Apparently, two of his interns had fallen ill and would not be able to make it tomorrow. Another point for him! Gosh what in the world was the universe punishing him for?! But he just sighed and emailed all the lab directors asking if they had an intern or two to spare. Obviously no one replied because it was the middle of the bloody night, so he just had to cross his fingers and hope. Which hadn't been working in his favour for all of the day so far and he was only a few hours in. But Bruce just sighed and got to bed.</p><p><br/>
In total he got about 5 hours of sleep, not the least that he had survived on but he had an irritating start to the day so he was not in the best mood for the rest of it, and he terrified everyone around him because they were all scared that if they annoyed him they would have a code green. Which was thoughtful but it also just worsened Bruce's mood because it reminded him of his Green counterpart and that was never a good train of thought. The one bit of good news was that one lab director did have an intern to spare and she was apparently coming at about 3:30pm. </p><p><br/>
It was about 3:15 when he heard the elevator ding which confused him a lot. It couldn't be the intern because she wasn't supposed to arrive until 3:30 so he decided to check out what the person needed. When he arrived at the elevator his confusion tripled because there at the elevator was a literal child. She looked around 14 and she had pale skin big bambi brown eyes, her nose was dotted with freckles and she didn't look anything like any of his interns of employees so she wasn't related to them in any way which left the question, who was this child?</p><p><br/>
When she saw him her eyes went even bigger, was that even possible, and her eyes sparkled in disbelief and wonder. Oh great another Hulk fan, he thought, just what I needed today.</p><p><br/>
"Oh my goodness! You're B-" </p><p><br/>
"-Hulk I know." He sighed.</p><p><br/>
"Huh? Oh yeah that's cool but your Doctor Bruce Banner! Your work on Gamma radiation is revolutionary! I've read all your papers they're so interesting! The fact that you applied the science from the gamma knife which could kill tumours by aiming gamma rays at a patient's brain and tried applying that to the-" The child rambled until she looked up at him ten cut her self off and a bright blush spread across her cheeks.</p><p><br/>
"Sorry about that, I ramble when I'm excited but.. um yeah. " She trailed off, looking around.</p><p><br/>
Bruce was too amazed to answer. This child, this child could understand the work that most adults couldn't. WHAT! Did he just accidently come across some sort of child genius. And she cared about him more than the Hulk, him more than the Hulk. Now he was utterly baffled but he decided he needed to work with this child genius no matter how old she was.</p><p> <br/>
"W-who are you?" He questioned still confused and very amazed.</p><p><br/>
"Oh! Um how rude of me, I'm Penny. Parker. Penny Parker, sir. The elevator sent me here to help, I think, did you need an extra intern sir?" Oh so the child was an intern, the intern he requested to be precise. So she wasn't a child, well that was a rollacoster, she's just a very very young looking collage student. He shook his head and smiled politely at the girl.</p><p><br/>
"Yes, yes sorry about that. Here follow me, the labs through here, if you could grab that clipboard and go through there...."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Penny was freaking out. Okay why was there no warning given that the person she would be interning under was Doctor Bruce freaking Banner?! He had been her science idol (tied with Dr Stark of course) since she was four! And now she was expected to be calm and professional?! She was trying okay, and she thinks she's done a pretty good job so far (not including the first ramble, we don't think about that okay?). Excluding her obvious hero worship and anxiety Penny has been having a blast. Doctor Banner was cooler than she could ever had imagined, he let her help him with experiments and asked for her ideas which he actually listened to! Penny couldn't wait until May asked about her day and Ned was probably going to pass out when she told him. And it seemed Doctor Banner was impressed with her! This was probably her favourite day ever.</p><p><br/>
"...Penny?" She heard Doctor Banner ask. Snapping out of her daze she felt herself blush.</p><p><br/>
"Um sorry, yes Doctor Banner?"</p><p><br/>
"Don't worry about it Penny, but could you take these papers up FRIDAY knows where your going so if you just swipe your card and ride the elevator she will take you to the right floor. Take them to room 32AC please." He smiled at her handing her a huge stack of papers, they didn't weigh much for her but she pretended they did, just in case.</p><p><br/>
"Of course Doctor Banner!" She chirped and made her way to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed the elevator moved upwards and the only reason she didn't lose balance was her powers. Thank you spider bite. She started humming and tapping her foot, trying to rid herself of the nervous energy. Finally, the elevator stopped and dinged and Penny gathered her thoughts and her papers and stepped out. Looking ahead of her she saw that the door was labelled '10AB' and she internally groaned, this was going to take a while.</p><p><br/>
After 10 minutes she had made it to '1AC' and she was bored out of her mind, why were there so many doors?! Penny sighed and stopped for a moment looking around, it was plain. Really plain. Gosh what was with rich people and minimalistic style? They have the money for stuff, why don't they use it?! She laughed to herself, she was the last person who would know what went through a rich persons head. Once again she sighed and straightened her posture and papers, she was wasting time, precious time with Doctor Banner. </p><p><br/>
As soon as she got going again, she was stopped. Not by a voice, no, by a body. Someone literally crashed into her, and she landed on the ground with an 'oof'. The body on top of her jumped up.</p><p><br/>
"Oh My God, are you okay?!" The crasher said and she lifted her head from where it had previously been smooshed into the carpet and smiled.<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Harley was bored out of his mind. His Dad had been on a week long binge so he was sleeping that off and Pepper was off at her usual billion meetings of the day. So he was left alone at the tower, well he could have gone down to help Bruce but he didn't feel like helping today. Now he was in one of the many storage rooms in the tower, rummaging through boxes to see if there was anything interesting to dissect or fix, when he heard a sigh on the other side of the door. He had been found! Now there were two choices for him, be responsible and calmly walk out to explain the situation or, dash out the door and hope not to get caught. And obviously as the respectable young man he was he chose the second option, except it didn't really go as planned. As he dashed out the door he collided with his discoverer and they both fell on the floor into a heap. As soon as he could, Harley jumped up and tried to make sure he hadn't hurt the poor person he collided with.</p><p><br/>
"Oh My God, are you okay?!" He exclaimed, panicked. The person had their head stuck in the carpet but didn't look hurt. Then they lifted their heads from the floor and Harley felt all the air in his lungs leave. Because the person he had just fell into was beautiful. The light from the window framed her curls like a halo, her chocolate brown eyes were crinkled with amusement and her smile. It was so bright and beautiful, it was a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, a smile you could fall in love with.</p><p><br/>
"Oh no I'm okay don't worry, I should've been watching where I was going." She chuckled and Harley swore then and there that if he only heard that sound his whole life he would've died happy. He realised that he should probably say something because standing and staring was weird and embarrassing.</p><p><br/>
"Oh no no I should've been more careful, I was just in a rush to get out of the room, sorry about that. I'm Harley Keener by the way." He said holding his hand out.<br/>
The girl smiled and said, "Well its nice to meet you Harley, I'm Penny. Penny Parker," and shook his hand. For Heavens sake, was there anything about this girl that wasn't perfect? Her hands were soft and her grip was surprisingly strong.</p><p><br/>
"So Penny Parker where're you headed?"</p><p><br/>
At that her expression dropped and she straightened her stack of papers that she had somehow kept all together and she smiled apologetically which made his heart drop, he already knew what her next words were going to be but he didn't want to hear them.</p><p><br/>
"That reminds me, I'm really sorry to cut this short but I'm already quite late. But it was nice to fall on the ground with you Mister Keener and I hope to see you 'round again. Goodbye!" She smiled sweetly and made her way down the hall quickly, humming something and bobbing her head.</p><p><br/>
He just stood there for a while thinking the meeting over I his head. Smiling he whispered, "I hope to see you around too, Miss Parker." And made his way to the elevator</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Penny continued down the hallway after the strange interaction with the attractive boy, he had a fun accent too she thought. But she had finally found the room she was looking for and so she knocked and waited to see what she was supposed to do. She heard someone shout something that she hoped was 'coming' and once again straightened her posture and checked the papers over, smiling at how she had saved them from scrunching she looked towards the door in anticipation. And she nearly fainted when the women who opened the door was Pepper freaking Potts!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penny meets Pepper! I wonder what will happen...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper opened the door to find a young girl stood there, a stack of papers in hand. The papers, she guessed, were for her. The girls eyes were round as saucers, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. This was a rather unusual reaction as these expressions were usually reserved for her husband or one of the avengers, though it was not unwelcome of course.</p><p>"Oh! Miss Potts, um hi I'm Penny Parker and your Pepper Potts. Like <em>the</em> Pepper Potts, not that you dont know that of course I mean you're you how could you not know who you are, though if you had amnesia or dementia I guess you wouldn't know who you are. Not that I'm suggesting you do have amnesia or dementia of course! Just that...um sorry I'll just...stop talking now." The girl, Penny, looked down at her shoes, a bright blush painted her cheeks. Internally Pepper cooed, she was adorable! With her rambling and doe like eyes, she reminded her so much of Morgan. But she was getting off track! She needed to sign those papers ASAP. As if she had read her mind Penny perked up again and gave Pepper a blinding smile.</p><p>"Here you are Miss Potts! Doctor Banner sent me up to give them to you." Penny grinned and handed the papers over to her. <em>Doctor Banner?</em> This literal child was working with Bruce? Now that was interesting, and Peppers day had been rather uneventful up until now. So she smiled warmly at Penny and invited her in.</p><p> </p><p>Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God! The literal Pepper Potts, CEO of the leading company in the world was inviting her into her office (was this her office? Penny didn't know and, quite frankly, didn't care. She was sharing the same air as <em>Pepper Potts!)</em>, Penny didn't know why the universe decided to bless her today but she decided not to question it.</p><p>"So Miss Parker, you're working with Bruce-sorry Doctor Banner correct?" Pepper fricking Potts asked her, she was totally freaking out. Pepper Potts said her name, Pepper Potts asked her a question oh my god this was the best day ever.</p><p>"That's right Miss Potts." Penny wrung her hands behind her back and bit her lip, what if she said the wrong thing and upset Miss Potts? This was literally her boss' boss' boss, she was the Boss™, if Miss Potts didn't like her she could be fired in a second. Penny just had to pray to Thor that she didn't mess up.</p><p>Miss Potts kept questioning her about her internship, so far she didn't seem to be inclined to spontaneously fire her do Penny thought it was going great! Miss Potts was super nice and seemed to actually care about Penny's ideas and many rambles, which was odd because usually adults hated when she rambled or spoke for longer than a second.</p><p>"Well Miss Parker, you seem like a bright mind and I'm glad you chose to internship with Stark Industries." Penny blanched, as if she would have chosen anywhere else! </p><p>"Of course Miss Potts! I've always wanted to intern at Stark Industries, its honestly a dream come true."</p><p>Eventually Miss Potts had to leave for a meeting and Penny had to return to Doctor Banner but before they could go their separate ways Miss Potts turned to her and gave her a kind smile.</p><p>"Your a clever girl Miss Parker, I believe you will make it very far in life and in this company. It was a pleasure to speak with you." And with that she was gone. Oh My GOD! The Pepper Potts just gave her a compliment! The Pepper Potts, owner of a billion dollar company, just told her that she would make it far in her company! She needed to sit down or Penny was afraid she may faint!</p><p> </p><p>As Pepper rode the elevator to her next meeting, she smiled recalling the talk she had with Miss Parker. She was certainly clever, maybe even a genius. Polite, very kind, Tony was going to love her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo dudes i know i said i wasnt updating this work anymore but like, why not? y'know, so hope you enjoyed &lt;3 also sorry if it seems rushed, im really tired and ive literally been staring at a screen all day (ugh online school) so i really just wanted to get it done with so yea i did rush it :( sorryyyyyy &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lenjoy!! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the <em>amazing </em>opportunity of talking with <em>the</em> Pepper Potts, Penny rushed back down to Doctor Banner, he was one of her science hero's she couldn't leave him waiting any longer! Skipping out of the elevator she saw Doctor Banner standing in front of a whiteboard full of scribbled notes, from what Penny could make out it was some sort of chemistry equation. Taking a step closer she realised it was trying to solve the hyroglyphisis (yes i made this up, i am not smart so i know no hard chemistry equations leave me alone).</p>
<p>"Hey Doctor Banner!" Penny stood beside the man and studied the board in more detail.</p>
<p>"Oh," Doctor Banner jumped a little but seemed to relax as he realised it was only her, "Hey Penny, I see you delivered those papers, thanks a bunch." He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, narrowed eyes studying the board. A moment later, he groaned and rubbed his eyes, stepping away from the equation.</p>
<p>"Whats wrong sir?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce had been studying the equation for half an hour and he still couldn't see what was wrong with his calculations, the solution was wrong but he knew he was close to victory. He just didn't know exactly what he had to do to achieve it. His borrowed intern, Penny, was stood next to him studying the board carefully. He didn't get his hopes up but in the back of his mind he was really hoping she would be able to solve it. Not just for his peace of mind, but he also wanted evidence to reveal to the lab directors, showing why Penny needed to be his intern. He didn't want anyone stealing her genius and he knew that once the other lab directors caught wind of her brilliance they would snatch her up, and there was only so much an avengers status could achieve.</p>
<p>"Oh!" He watched as she perked up and practically ran towards the whiteboard. Snatching the pen and whiteboard eraser off the table, she began scribbling numbers, equations and letters on every blank space, erasing bits of writing here and there. Bruce was basically having a nervous breakdown watching the girl, what if she wasn't as smart as Bruce had predicted? Then that would be three full days of non-stop mind breaking hell work gone forever. Just as he was about to, perhaps, breakdown into tears at his lost work Penny ceased her scribbles and reviewed her work. That's when the cheering started. The girl began to dance around the room, whooping with delight, a bright smile plastered on her face. All at once, her movements stopped and she turned towards him guiltily. </p>
<p>"um, sorry Doctor Banner i just... well sometimes i just y'know, get like carried away," she looked down and mumbled, "sorry."</p>
<p>Quickly Bruce scanned her work, hmm oh that's right. God did he really write two there, oh dear.  </p>
<p>"By God you've solved it!" His mind was reeling, this little fourteen year old just solved his hair-ripping equation. He had discovered a genius! Then he remembered the sad state of said genius and rushed to correct her.</p>
<p>"Oh no, dont be sorry, oh dont be sorry at all! You just saved me about a hundred coffees and at least fifty grey hairs! I should be thanking you, oh honestly there's absolutely no need to be sorry!"</p>
<p>"You're not mad?"</p>
<p>Her head lifted from the ground and her eyes were filled with such surprise and gratitude that Bruce immediately felt horrible for doubting her. Honestly genius' and their low self-esteems! He would need to fix this asap, his other genius was much too far gone but hopefully he could still save her.</p>
<p>"Of course not! I believe its time for celebration actually, would you like to get some cake from the common room and talk science?" He knew the others would be kinda mad that he brought a stranger into their common room but she was fourteen and literally looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, there was nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>"Really? Oh my gosh it would be an honour sir! Wow I mean you've literally been my science hero since, well, forever! And- wait <em>the common room?</em>! As in the<em> Avengers common room?!" </em>Her eyes sparkled and she was practically vibrating with excitement. Bruce smiled at her child-ness, he was sure the team would love her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After thoroughly questioning Doctor Banner with every question she could possibly think of, (<em>this was a once in a lifetime chance she would milk every second of it!) </em>they had moved onto other topics such as their favourite movies.</p>
<p>"Well my all-time favourite is star wars, has been for as long as I can remember." Penny commented, watching as the Doctors eyes light up with... amusement? What? </p>
<p>She didn't have much time to question it as a high pitched squeal caught her attention and only due to her spidery reflexes (thank you spider bite!) was she able to catch the literal missile of a child that had been launched at her, knocking the wind right out of her lungs. </p>
<p>"Huh?" Penny was thoroughly confused, when she looked down she was met with an eyeful of wild chocolate brown curls.</p>
<p>"OH can we keep her Uncle Bruce? Please Please Pleaseeeee?" Okay that was adorable, didn't make Penny any less confused though. She pulled her eyes from the mess of hair around her waist to meet Doctor Banners eyes, still shining with amusement, pleading with him to fill her in with what the hell just happened.</p>
<p>Doctor Banner chuckled and pulled the missile of a girl from her lap, which required a little more effort than predicated as the girl literally refused to let go.</p>
<p>"Morgan we dont just claim people, its not polite." The girl pouted and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"I can and I will!" The little girl, Morgan, turned towards Penny and stuck her hand out.</p>
<p>"My names Morgan whats yours?" Penny smiled and reached over to shake the small hand, taking extra care to make it as gentle as possible.</p>
<p>"Its nice to meet you Morgan my names Penny." </p>
<p>"Okay Penny, you're my sister now!" Morgan declared, apparently not noticing the coughing fit Penny burst out into.</p>
<p>"Um," Penny looked desperately to Doctor Banner, she was most certainly out of her element. Spider-woman could deal with kids, but that's because Spider-Woman is a hero that they love, Penny Parker was just, well, herself. Though he wasn't much help, just went on looking happily amused, okay so she was on her own with this, "I mean that's quite a big decision, what if you, uh, dont like me?"</p>
<p>Morgan's head tilted curiously as if she didn't understand the predicament Penny was in, "But you like Star wars, and Uncle Bruce likes you and you're suuuuper clever, I asked FRIDAY because I didn't know what you and Uncle Bruce were talking about. So I've decided that you're my sister now!" Her face lit up with a huge toothy grin, and come on! How was Penny supposed to say no?</p>
<p>"Um alright? That's cool, uh-"</p>
<p>"-Morgan!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, Harley had lost his sister, not his fault! He literally turned away for a second and she was gone! Thankfully, FRIDAY, being the legend she is, led him to the common room. And he nearly had a bloody heart attack, because sitting on the sofa was the drop dead gorgeous girl from the hallway, Penny Parker! To make matters even worse his little sister was sat on her lap and seemed to be overwhelming her with her Morgan-ness, he had no idea what she was saying but he knew his sister and he knew it couldn't be good. His Uncle Bruce was sat across from them and wasn't even putting a stop to it! </p>
<p>"Morgan!" He rushed over and plucked her off poor Penny's lap which his sister, obviously, did not like and she just <em>had</em> to embarrass him further because <em>of course she did</em>.</p>
<p>"<strong>HARLEY</strong> PUT ME DOWNNN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOWWWWW! <em>DADDYYYYYYY!!</em>"</p>
<p>As if <em>this</em> wasn't bad enough, the elevator dinged and his dad stepped out already looking done.</p>
<p>"Morgan baby inside voice please, <em>what</em> is going on?" He looked at Bruce but abruptly stopped and turned his full attention onto Penny, Jesus Christ Harley wanted to dig himself into a hole and never come out, this was the worst way he could imagine this day going.</p>
<p>"And who are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FRIDAY had alerted him to the blow up in the common room, what she had failed to mention was the random girl also sitting in the common room looking very confused and rather overwhelmed.</p>
<p>After he had asked her the question her eyes blew wide and she looked like she was about to faint,</p>
<p>"Um my name is Penny. Parker," she shook her head forcefully, "Um Penny Parker sir."</p>
<p>"Okay <em>Penny Parker</em> what are you doing in my common room." She looked completely lost, her mouth opening and closing multiple times before Brucey-bear answered for her.</p>
<p>"I brought her up for cake, we were celebrating the fact that she solved my headache educing problem I've been working on for days." He emphasised, staring him in the eyes trying to convey... something. Tony honestly had no idea but he was now very interested in the tiny girl with the huge eyes, hmmm defiantly more than meets the eye. </p>
<p>"Alright Miss Parker, solve this for me." He signalled FRIDAY to bring up the problem he was currently stuck on, out of the corner of his eye he saw his son turn bright red and bury his head behind Morgan. Ah so he was embarrassing him, ah what else are Dads for?</p>
<p>She looked completely overwhelmed now but she did as she was asked, manipulating the hologram and studying the series of equations and numbers. Her eyes narrowed and she started adjusting some things, rewriting numbers. Soon her fingers were flying through the air, her face lost all traces of confusion or overwhelm, replaced only by concentration and a spark of joy. It seemed she enjoyed working these, interesting.</p>
<p>After a couple minutes of everyone staring at the girl solving the problem, she cheered. A huge smile brightening her face as she threw the hologram over to him for inspection. Son of a gun, the girl had solved it! He stared at her in disbelief, a small smile creeping onto his face.</p>
<p>"So Miss Parker how would you like to work for the great-"</p>
<p>"Oh no you dont! I met her first, she's my intern!" Bruce interjected his offer. </p>
<p>"Oh come on Brucey-bear dont be like that."</p>
<p>They continued to bicker back and forth, conclusion not in sight.</p>
<p>"<em>What</em> is going on?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pepper had just exited the elevator to find a most peculiar scene. Stood by the couches were her beautiful children, Harley burning bright red and Morgan watching the bickering men closely. Onto her husband, he stood before the couches arguing with Bruce about something, not too out of place. What really caught her attention was the small girl on the couch, her face a mix of many emotions most of them being confusion and astonishment. Her eyes were wide, and her hands played with her sleeves anxiously. She had no idea she would see Miss Parker so soon! A welcome surprise of course but it seemed Miss Parker wasn't having a great time in her house which would not do, poor girl.</p>
<p>"<em>What</em> is going on?!" She interrupted the idiots rushing over to Penny and placing a calming hand on her shoulder, Pepper could feel the girl deflate. She glared at the men for making the poor girl so wound up.</p>
<p>"Pep! Light of my life, what a lovely surprise, really a pleasure to see yo-" </p>
<p>"Oh no you dont, why are you two acting like five year olds when your the oldest in the room?!"</p>
<p>"Well you see me and Bruce were just deciding who could get Penny." Jesus for genius' they really could be thick.</p>
<p>"And you haven't, oh I dont know, asked <em>her</em> about what <em>she</em> wants?" Pepper raised an eyebrow at the men, squeezing Penny's shoulder in comfort, watching as their faces morphed with guilt. They turned towards the girl in question, wincing.</p>
<p>"We're terribly sorry Penny, that was very insensitive of us." Bruce apologised first, hanging his head and smiling sadly at the girl.</p>
<p>Tony struggled with himself for a second before sighing and looking Penny in the eye.</p>
<p>"Sorry Miss Parker, that was rude, who do you want to work with?"</p>
<p>Pepper could tell that all this was becoming a little too much for Penny so she smiled at the girl and reminded her,</p>
<p>"You dont have to make a decision now honey, how about we let you think about it while we eat something yeah?" Penny's eyes looked at her with so much gratitude that Pepper wanted to strangle Bruce and Tony for doing this to the poor girl, but it was no use getting angry now so she just glared at the two idiots once again and led the children to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morgan was having so much fun with her new sister, Penny was so fun! She always listened to Morgan and talked to her loads, she asked her all types of questions and Morgan decided that she would never let Penny leave she was too amazing! Currently, Penny was listening intently to Morgan's very detailed retelling of her favourite Peppa Pig episode.</p>
<p>"And then she hung up on Susie because she could whistle and Peppa couldn't and <em>then-</em>"</p>
<p>And then her Aunty Nat blocked Penny from view.</p>
<p>"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha had just come up from a debriefing with Fury, nothing special just boring as hell. When she stepped out of the elevator she saw her little niece talking to-</p>
<p>Natasha was in mission mode, she unclasped her gun from its holster and jumped in front of Morgan, aiming the gun at the strangers head.</p>
<p>"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?" She growled.</p>
<p>The girl in front of her was small, about 5''0, fair skin, mousy brown hair, fourteen, maybe younger, figure mostly swamped by large clothes, defiantly struggling with money, her shoes had multiple rips and all her clothes were worn and around a size too large, making her look even smaller. But Natasha knew looks could be deceiving, she was practically the definition of it. The girls eyes were wide and shining with fear, her body had tensed up at the sight of the gun, almost readying herself. Hm. </p>
<p>"AH! Natasha put that away!" Pepper exclaimed, arriving from the kitchen, rushing over to the girl she was currently holding at gunpoint.</p>
<p>"You know her?" She didn't lower the gun, still staring into the girls eyes.</p>
<p>"YES! Now put that away!"</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Natasha re-holstered her gun, never breaking eye contact. She watched as Pepper rushed forward, worrying her hands over the girls frame.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, are you all right sweetie? Oh I'm so sorry, we really have not made a good first impression, are you okay?"</p>
<p>The girl smiled reassuringly at Pepper, her lips were still trembling but she hid it well. Hm.</p>
<p>"Oh I'm alright dont worry, not a scratch, and you cant really expect anything else when you come into a superhero's home." The girl chuckled, shaking herself into relaxing. Before turning towards Natasha and holding out her hand, only trembling a bit Natasha was sure she was the only one who caught it, interesting, she smiled genuinely at her.</p>
<p>"Hi ma'am, I'm Penny Parker sorry for scaring you." Natasha analysed her, not a trace of a lie, well this Penny Parker was rather interesting indeed.</p>
<p>"Natasha Romanoff, but you knew that." She shook the girls hand, raising an eyebrow at her firm grip.</p>
<p>"Aunty Tasha! You interrupted my storyyyy." Morgan pulled at her pant leg, pouting.</p>
<p>Natasha smiled at her niece, kissing her head,</p>
<p>"I'm terribly sorry Princess Morgan, please except my humblest apologies." She bowed her head, hiding her smirk. Morgan hummed pretending to think about it, before breaking into a smile and forcefully nodding her head.</p>
<p>"Okay!" She rushed forward and captured her into a crushing hug, well as crushing as a child's hug could get, and then threw herself back into her retelling of some TV show or another. To her credit, Penny had recovered rather quickly and let all her attention focus on Morgan. Certainly an interesting character, just as she was thinking of leaving to do some standard background checks, Tony caught her eye and nodded once, assuring her that the girl was safe. Internally Natasha scoffed, of course Tony did his own checks. She let it settle her curiosity for now, but she knew she would do an in depth one once the night was over, it was just in her nature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley was completely and utterly done with his family, first his sister hassled her with all her Morgan-ness (he still wasn't 100% sure what she had said to make Penny so overwhelmed) <em>then</em> his Dad and his Uncle fought over who could <em>have</em> her and could only be broken up by his Mum. Then everything seemed to be going smoothly, too smoothly apparently because that was the exact moment his Aunt decided to hold her at gun point. To her credit, Penny stood her ground and recovered smoothly, he was sure that if he was in her position he would have dropped dead in moment, Aunt or not. He was actually surprised when she decided to stick around and not, huh I dont know, run as fast as she could away from his crazy family. What was annoying was that he hadn't had one moment where he could speak with her, whenever he plucked up the courage to attempt to walk in her direction someone else always swooped in.</p>
<p>He was currently sulking in the kitchen, pretending to drink a glass of water when he heard someone say,</p>
<p>"Hello."</p>
<p>He wasn't expecting anyone to be behind him so he jumped and spilt water on himself, and who was it behind him you ask? Oh no one, just the really pretty girl he had been wanting to talk to all night. Pshhh no biggie.</p>
<p>Harley turned to her with, what he predicted was a flaming red face and, a shirt absolutely drenched in tap water. When she caught sight of him she burst into uncontrollable giggles and if he didn't like her before, he sure as hell did now. </p>
<p>"Oh My Gosh! How rude of me," she took a huge breath in, trying to control her laughter, "Are you," another breath, "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah no I'm totally okay."</p>
<p>"Oh that's good, sorry for scaring you." </p>
<p>"Nah its no problem."</p>
<p>Silence. Dammit this was not how he imagined this going, say something!</p>
<p>"Um-"</p>
<p>"Well-" </p>
<p>"<em>Ohyougofirst.</em>" </p>
<p>Their eyes met and they burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"You go." She said, once again nursing her laughter.</p>
<p>"Okay, well I just wanted to apologise for my crazy family, they can be a lot."</p>
<p>She peered at him curiously, as though confused as to why he would say something like that. Which obviously made no sense, she lived through every ounce of his families antics!</p>
<p>"Its really no trouble at all, I know what family can be like," Her voice held a sad, almost nostalgic tone, " but that's the beauty of family. There's absolutely no need to apologise for it I swear to you." She smiled at him with that beautifully blinding smile and he found himself grinning back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day ended with her Aunt May frantically calling her, checking if she was okay. In all the commotion she had forgotten to text her Aunt! Penny had quickly called her to assure her that she was alright and safe, and that she would be home soon. Quickly she said goodbye to all the members of Stark Tower, Morgan squeezing her tightly and having to be literally pried off her body.</p>
<p>It had been an action packed day, one she most defiantly would not be forgetting for a while. But she was glad it happened, she was getting the chance to intern with Tony freaking Stark and Doctor Bruce Banner! She left with a huge grin on her face, she probably looked like a loony but Penny couldn't bring herself to care. </p>
<p>She couldn't wait for next week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and there you have it, the last chapter!!! if you want this to become like a series or something just let me know! ideas will be welcomed too xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All science talk is me waffling because I am not a member of the smart kids klub™ so sorry to those who are and I made cringe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>